The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is xe2x80x98YELLOW URANOxe2x80x99.
The new variety is a natural mutation discovered in a controlled planting of the variety xe2x80x98Red Uranoxe2x80x99 (pending U.S. Plant patent; application Ser. No. 09/550,156) in Staden, Belgium. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98YELLOW URANOxe2x80x99 is a floriferous chrysanthemum plant that produces yellow flowers.
xe2x80x98YELLOW URANOxe2x80x99 differs from its parent in having yellow ray florets whereas its parent has red ray florets.